


Haechanie Hyung Is Cute

by slhyuck



Series: (probably) short stories of allhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2chan for the win, Cute Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sungchan is brave and flirty, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slhyuck/pseuds/slhyuck
Summary: donghyuck is talking to sungchan but sungchan can't pay attention at all because he's too busy being mesmeriszed by donghyuck's beauty
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: (probably) short stories of allhyuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Haechanie Hyung Is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know how to add tags (i just changed my phone) but anyways
> 
> i hope you all enjoy reading this, it's a bit short but it's okay.
> 
> ** lowercase intended

"finally we're back, my whole body is aching." donghyuck dramatically groaned, as they got inside the house he plopped on the couch and stretched.

"it's has been quite a day isn't it?" someone spoke and donghyuck knowing his members he recognized whose voice it belongs to. it was one of the new members, sungchan. donghyuck sighed then spoke "you know what," pausing to sit properly and also letting sungchan sit beside him.

as the other sat down he continued "even if it is stressful, i- wait no, we did have fun, don't you think?" he waited for a response from the other, it took awhile for him to realize, sungchan was just looking at him.

donghyuck shook sungchan gently "hey, you okay there?" noticeably the other shivered a bit then blinked a few, he chuckled "i'm sorry haechanie hyung--" sungchan got cut by donghyuck's whiny scolding.

"ahh sungchanie, if you're exhausted then rest. you shouldn't tire yourself out, if you don't rest enough you might get sick." donghyuck trailed off, but then once again spoke "if that happens, i and the others will be sad." donghyuck pouted.

there was silence between them once again "hyung," sungchan mumbled then snickered for a bit "don't worry hyung, i'm not that tired at all. it just that i can't focus because uh," sungchan looked at the tan male waiting for him to tell the reason.

he looked straight into the older male's eyes and smiled "i can't focus because i'm mesmerized by your beauty." upon hearing that donghyuck can't bear it, he was really flustered "i- sungchan- '' he can't comprehend what the other has just said.

sungchan loudly fake whined "ahh~ haechanie hyung~ why are you so cute~" donghyuck who was trying to process what was happening jokingly slapped the younger's shoulder.

"sungchan you cruel little flirt." donghyuck covered his now red face with a pillow then weakly hitting sungchan who was still smiling fondly to the other.

"hyung~" sungchan sang "don't hide, i wanna see your face~" he teased more, though it is true that he wants to see the other more. "shut up you tall glass of water." 

donghyuck sat on the other's lap then clung his arms and legs on the younger's torso, he proceeded to hide his face on sungchan's chest. sungchan lets the other do what he wants, for a few minutes he checked on the smaller "hyung, you okay there?" there was no response.

sungchan looked closer to see donghyuck sleeping peacefully "aish- this hyung really." he laughed lightly taking his attention back to the sleeping figure thinking 'he looks like an angel' and other compliments in his head.

he noticed the door opening, loud chattering was heard signifying the others are back. "guys! guys!" he whispered shout getting the attention of others and having puzzled looks on their faces.

he put his index finger on his lips and pointed at the sleeping figure, the others quickly understood and tried to keep quiet.

"hey, sungchan don't steal hyuckie hyung from us, okay?" chenle who passed by him joked around, "ahhh~ to be young and be in love~" ten teased making sungchan a bit flustered but then retaliating "so are you saying you're old?"

some just stifled their laughs, knowing the other members they did laugh but not too loud, because they know chaos is going to occur once donghyuck wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors <3
> 
> i'm not really the type of person to write fluff but yeah i hope you all enjoyed it leave a comment (probabaly some kudos too<3)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sfwritesfs)


End file.
